


Rosefell: An Alternate World...

by LittleGhostlyRose (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleGhostlyRose
Summary: This is an alternate reality of my Undertale AU Rosefell, so please read the original story posted on my Quotev account if you wish to know more about it:https://www.quotev.com/story/11284190/Rosefell-A-Tale-Of-Sorrow-By-LittleGhostlyRose-Editing-By-EmpressValentine/11Note that a lot of things from the original AU have been changed, like Rose's original age, the timeline-ness of the story, and plenty of the backstory. Rose is no longer a ghost in this alternate reality.This is an Alternate Timeline of Rosefell when using the Undertale terminology, and just for convenience when talking about both books, you may call this story "RealityRose" or "TimelineRose". You can also simply call it "Alternate World" or "RFAW"After seven years, everyone is beginning to lose hope that Rose will ever wake up from her coma, everyone but Frisk, even though Frisk and Rose barely got along. However, they get a surprising email from the hospital about Rose's condition...





	1. A Comatose Flower Named Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This Work May Not Be Suitable For Those Sensitive To Depressed Themes, Rape, (Sexual, Emotional And Physical) Abuse, And Suicide  
Viewer Discretion Is Advised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seven years, everyone is beginning to lose hope that Rose will ever wake up from her coma, everyone but Frisk, even though Frisk and Rose barely got along. However, they get a surprising email from the hospital about Rose's condition...

> ** _"Hell may be near, and your hope may be lost, but even so, there's still a glimmer of light that will be your guide into a better future, so stay determined, and your life may take a turn for the better."_ **
> 
> ** _-Chara On the Day Before Asriel and Chara's Death_ **

_It's been seven years since Rose fell into a coma. After Taiyo's avalanche of terror, Ebbot has since recovered from the shock. But, nobody can compare the lingering despair it left. With Taiyo dead, the AMOHP has disbanded, well, they would have been forced to anyways. Yukina has put Rose's condition and health a top priority, but it's been difficult to treat her, due to such little knowledge we have of how comas are caused or how to treat them. All we can do is keep her on life support. _

_ I'm 20 years old now, and my life has been great. Toriel managed to open her school, Asgore became a gardner of said school, Papyrus...Is Papyrus, Undyne became a famous police officer, Alphys is now a renowned scientist for all her discoveries and knowledge she brought up to the surface when monsters came up from the Underground, Mettaton's now a famous singer, and I'm going to graduate college soon, and head to nursing school. _

_ But...Sans...He's not what he's used to be. He doesn't make jokes anymore. He hasn't been sleeping well ever since Rose fell into her coma, and...He's just...depressed in general. He doesn't dare touch flowers anymore, not like he'd want to anyway, mostly because of Flowey's existence. And every day he goes to see Rose in the hospital, only to come home with this disappointed expression on his face. _

_ Orchid and The Moonlit Stars have kept going strong, despite being in their forties now, the City Council have managed to stabilize the city even after all the destruction that took place when Taiyo was around, and all in all the city has recovered tremendously. The only thing that could truly make things better, was if Rose were awake..._

* * *

"AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE WON THIS MATCH!" Papyrus yelled, strutting a pose to accommodate his scream of victory. Undyne groaned in defeat, throwing her hands into the air as a signal of her surrender, and fell onto the couch, with frustration covering her face from head to...chin? However, before we could start another round, the oven began beeping horrendously, signalling the spaghetti was ready.

"Finally, it's been like, an hour!"

"Undyne, i-its o-only b-been h-half an h-hour..."

"Well it FELT like an hour!" Alphys just face-palmed at Undyne's reply, and began heading into the kitchen to take the spaghetti out of the oven before Undyne or Papyrus could, because if either of them did so, well we'd be burning alive, screaming our heads off in pain. 

Today was Rose's birthday, July 20th, and every year since Rose fell into a com, It's become a tradition to all come together and just hang out. And at 8:00pm, we all head into Rose's hospital room, and give her gifts and celebrate her birthday. She's turning 23 this year, can you believe it? She was 16 years old when she fell into a coma and now she's already in her early 20s. 

I sighed, my mind wandering away from subjects like that, and I glance over at the clock, to see that it's now 7:30pm.

"Hey guys, after dinner we should start heading to the hospital, we don't want to be late like we were in year 4!" Ah, year 4 , aka the fourth year of the existence of our little tradition. It was...like the cringe of this traditions existence.

As soon as I had said that, everyone got a medium sized serving of spaghetti, scrambled to the table, and began eating. Luckily they weren't in for a stomachache. This time, at the very least. Soon I joined them, and we ate in silence. As I was eating, I looked up toward where Sans' room is, and sighed.

_ "He hasn't left his room for hours...and he hasn't eaten anything either... " _I thought, my eyes softening, and stomach quenching in despair and understanding toward my skeletal friend. After I finished my food, I got a large serving for Sans, and began walking upstairs. I knocked on Sans' door, only to get pure silence. I furrowed my brows in frustration, and checked to see if the door was locked, which for once, it wasn't. I opened the door quietly, and checked to see if Sans was asleep, which of course, he wasn't. 

"Hey Sans. I brought you some food, since I know you haven't eaten anything since noon..." I said, trailing off as I saw how bad of shape Sans was in. Honestly , I think the only reason he hasn't killed himself yet is because Rose is still alive. Even if she's in a non-responsive state, she's at least alive, which is honestly the best thing we could have gotten out of what happened...I shook my head, today isn't a day to go thinking about that. I walked toward Sans' bed, and placed his food on his nightstand, the light coming from the hall beyond Sans' door and Sans' glowing light blue tears being the only thing illuminating the room. 

"Sans...I know you miss her. But there's nothing we can do. Trust me, everyone was like this at some point. Even Toriel! But we have just continued our lives, because that's what Rose would have wanted.-" Before I could finish, Sans just flopped himself onto me, crying my shoulder , not being able to stop himself from breaking down. I began whispering words of reassurance as he continued to cry and cry, until finally, he stopped, mostly.

"Are you gonna come with us to see Rose, Sans?"

" ...Yeah." I smiled, and soon asked,

"Sooooooo, what did you get her this time? Another matching hoodie? Or maybe some more notebooks and pens?" His face erupted in blue, and soon he looked down, and put his hand in his pocket, grabbing something , then pulled his hand out to let me see. 

It was two necklaces, each with a rose as it's charm, but differently colored. The pink one being Rose's, the blue one being Sans'.

"Aw! That's so cute!" I laughed, as Sans pulled his hood over his head in embarrassment. 

"Well come on, we don't wanna be late, or else we'll have a repeat of year 4." I befan to get up off his bed, and Sans soon followed, as we walked down the short stairwell and out the door, Toriel and Asgore already outside waiting. Undyne and Papyrus as well as Alphys went into the back of Asgore's truck, as me, Toriel, Asgore and Sans got into the main part of the lowly saturated red truck. 

The ride went well, and soon we arrived at Ebbot city hospital, however, before we even got inside, I ended up having my phone begin to vibrate, signaling that I must have gotten a message or something. As I got my phone out, I found out it was an email, and from the hospital no less. I began to read, and when I saw what it said, tears began forming in my eyes.

_doctor__@outlook.com - 7:49pm_

_-Come to the hospital immediately! Rose is awake!_


	2. Our Love For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing of Rose's awakening, our heroes have finally filled the hole in their hearts belonging to Rose, however, Rose isn't very willing on forgiving herself for all the lives that couldn't be saved...

> ** _"What do you mean that this is real life!? This has to be a joke, right?! Monsters don't exist! Magic doesn't exist! None of this can truly be real!"_ **
> 
> ** _-Hypothetical Quote Of Frisk During The Reset Loop Finding Out This World Isn't A Game Or A Dream_**

My eyes went wide after reading what the email said. I started shaking, tears beginning to find their way into my eyes, and travel down my face. I almost dropped my phone, but I managed to gain composure and followed everyone inside the hospital. I decided it was best to let them find out that Rose is awake, or else they'll end up running around like idiots up the stairs. Or something. We got our visitor tag from the receptionist, who smiled at us, obviously knowing we're in for a surprise. We got into the elevator, and like usual, waited. And waited. And waited. Until it FINALLY stopped at the sixth floor, and the doors open. In a few seconds, I'll get to see Rose again. And awake. And I'm scared. What if something happened? What if she wakes up and doesn't remember us? All of those assumptions are idiotic, but they went through my head, just there to make me doubt myself and reality. 

We opened the door to her hospital room. And there she sat. Rose Elizabeth Violet, the only living child of Hana Violet, aka the eldest of her generation of The Violet Family. Also in jail. Yeah. She really isn't the best person, at least from what Rose told me. 

Rose soon heard us walk inside, and turned her head to see where the sound came from, only her eyes to begin being filled with tears. She tried to get up, however, she almost fell on the floor, the only thing stopping her was the doctor quickly forcing her to sit back down on the bed. Everyone soon put the presents they got for Rose down with the other presents from the past 7 years, and after getting permission from the doctor, all gave Rose a big group hug, including me. The room was quiet, the only things that existed to us was us and Rose, but soon we had to separate, as Rose had a lot of questions she wanted to be answered.

"Before anything else, how many years has it been?" She said, her eyes filled with worry. "7 y..years, I.it's been 7 y..years since T...Taiyo d..died and you fell into a c..coma." Alphys spoke up, and Rose's eyes filled with shock after hearing that. "...7 years...!?" Rose looked down, still taking things in, whilst everyone just stood there and waited for her next question. "Ok, what day is it then?" "Thursday, July 20th, 239x." I said, the fact I was nervous becoming obvious to everyone in the room. Rose nodded. "That answers all the presents..." Rose said to herself quietly, her words barely being audible. "...What happened after...Frisk killed Taiyo?" Everyone, including myself, froze. We all glanced at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one to explain. But, Undyne, Rose's frenemy, decided to speak.

"After Frisk managed to kill that maniac, aka Taiyo, the site where Frisk killed her was turned into a landmark, to represent the 'Ebbot Massacre Of 232X', basically built a little building filled with statues reenacting the event, blah blah, you get the point. Anyways, Taiyo's body was buried there. It's not really anything influential, I kinda just felt like it was important." Undyne finished, then gave me a smile, unsure smile. Toriel spoke up after Undyne finished, her face filled with worry. "When you had fallen into your coma right before Taiyo was killed, Frisk had been the one to call an ambulance. Frisk was also heavily injured during what happened, although after being literally controlled by Cha- a deceased ghost, it's understandable that Frisk soon fell into a miniature coma, which lasted for about a week. The city recovered, and well, that's everything." Toriel finished, before Rose quickly asked another question. "But what about Chara!? What happened to Chara?! And what about the children in the orphanage that was attacked which lead to everything else?!" Rose loudly started, tears welling up in her eyes, and she grabbed the edge of the bed, for no apparent reason. 

"Chara...is within me. They share my body with me. And the children...10 of them were killed and the other 30 were hospitalized." I stated. Rose didn't like that answer, since her hands tightened their hold on the edge of Rose's hospital bed, and the tears that were welling in her eyes began to fall. 

We all quickly hugged her, however soon we all backed asay to let her, Asgore and Toriel hug, and she just cried and cried, most likely about the children that were killed in the "accident", and kept whispering hateful remarks at herself. We all decided to hug her again, and we all said this at the same time,

_"We All love you"_


End file.
